


A Season of Death

by providentialeyes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, it's literally just a poem about Arthur... i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providentialeyes/pseuds/providentialeyes
Summary: RDR2 inspired poems cause i need a place for them
Kudos: 10





	A Season of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hi hello, probably a collective, considering i have fanfic to escape my original writing, I should have fan poetry to escape my original poetry? Yeah

A season of death

thick, wet breath, collapsed chest

neckerchief too tight, snakeskin-

stranglin', bitter broken trust,

once-innocuous fangs, pious missteps

bitten in the back, front, heart n' lungs,

achy, scum thick spit

red, clotting all of it

sunsetting on a life of regret

of purposeful push 'em all away in an effort to protect

a heart, with four fort walled, high-tower defense, bricks of bitterness

a send off last wish, a proxied runner vicarious fulfillment of a purpose, a promise, a prayer

a simple daydream of greedy 'bad men'

**Author's Note:**

> This looks way better from my typewriter :)


End file.
